A Walk In the Cold
by TheRev28
Summary: Blake goes for a walk, but forgot to check the temperature. Luckily for her, Ruby comes along to offer a helping hand.


**A/N: More RWBY! This time I've got a fluffy little Ladybug fic for ya. On a different (yet slightly related note), I've decided not to post all of my RWBY fics on here. All of them will be on tumblr, but a lot of them are written for specific people's headcanons. I'll only post the ones that (generally) adhere to established canon on here. If you want the others, check my tumblr. Anywho, enjoy!**

**A Walk In the Cold**

Blake Belladonna wrapped her arms around herself and tried to coax the chill from her bones. She had seriously underestimated the weather that evening before she had left for her walk around the campus, and a sort of stubbornness made her refuse to go grab a coat. So here she was, walking around Beacon in her vest and tights.

As she was passing through one of the gardens, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around and saw Ruby walking fast in an attempt to catch up. She had a smile on her face. Then again, when didn't she? Blake thought it was cute how cheerful her leader could be all the time. She slowed down a little so that Ruby could catch up.

"Hey, Blake! Mind if I join you?" Ruby asked once she finally caught up. She seemed to notice something before Blake could answer. "You look cold."

"I'd like that," Blake said, smiling. "And I'm fine. Nothing I haven't felt before."

Ruby gave her a skeptical look but let the matter drop. The two girls walked in silence together and admired the beauty of Beacon's campus. Even though they had been at the school for months now, they were still able to experience a sense of wonder at being there.

Blake shivered. However, the chill was quickly replaced by the feeling of warm cotton around her shoulders. She looked down to see Ruby wrapping her cloak around her shoulders. Blake's eyes widened at the gesture; she had never seen Ruby take off her cloak except to sleep, let alone give it to someone else.

"Th...thank you, Ruby," Blake said while a tiny blush covered her cheeks. It must be the chill.

"Of course!" Ruby said with a smile and a blush of her own. "Just looking out for a teammate."

For some reason, Blake felt a little crestfallen at that, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she just smiled and thanked Ruby again. They started walking in silence again.

The fabric of Ruby's cloak was extremely comfortable. Blake could see why she wore it all the time. The material itself was very warm, and it still held a bit of Ruby's body heat, making it feel even better. The fabric was also imbued with Ruby's scent: a strange combination of roses and cinnamon. Blake wanted nothing more than to inhale deeply and have the smell fill her senses, but she kept herself under control.

They kept walking through the grounds, occasionally pointing out interesting things to each other. Blake was having a much nicer time now that she wasn't feeling cold, and Ruby looked as happy as ever. At some point during the walk, Ruby snaked her hand into Blake's and entwined their fingers. Blake didn't mind at all.

Slowly, the sun began to set on the two girls. Luckily, they were in a spot that gave them the perfect view of the sun just as it dipped below the horizon, infusing the clouds with vibrant pinks and deep purples.

"It's so pretty," Ruby muttered. "Just like you."

Blake's eyes widened in surprise for the second time that night. She honestly had no idea how to respond to that. So she didn't.

"Come on, we should head back to our room," she said instead. She couldn't quite tell, but Ruby almost seemed a little disappointed. She didn't say anything, though, so the two girls made their way back to their room.

Once they made it back, Blake took off the cloak and returned it to Ruby. "Thank you again, Ruby," she said. "I can see why you like it so much."

"It was my mom's when she was my age," Ruby said with a strangely sad smile. "It helps me remember her."

Blake didn't know what to say to that. The cloak obviously meant a great deal to the younger girl, yet she had freely given it to Blake when she needed it. Before Blake could think of some sort of response, Ruby walked away to change into her pajamas. Not knowing what else to do, Blake did the same.

Once she was changed, she grabbed a book from her shelf and got in bed. She had just started reading when Ruby interrupted her.

"Hey Blake? Do you...could… Would you mind if I come read with you?"

Blake glanced up from her book to see Ruby looking anywhere but at her. Something about her just looked so adorable. Blake smiled to herself.

"Of course," she said, patting the bed next to her. Ruby's face lit up, and she quickly crawled into Blake's bed.

The younger girl snuggled in really close and leaned back against Blake's chest. She rested her head in the nape of Blake's neck, and Blake's nose once again filled with her scent. Blake wrapped her arm around her friend and held the book out in front of them. Ruby smiled and closed her eyes, worming her way even closer to Blake. Blake spared one more glance at how cute Ruby was before finding a story and starting to read.

"Once upon a time…"


End file.
